


Vacation time

by higuchi



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi
Summary: Honeymoon in a warm planet after the ending^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



[Full view.](https://i.imgur.com/6qw6AQV.jpg)


End file.
